The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to the video playback system for jointly displaying video with multiple screens and related computer program product.
As technology progresses, portable communication devices capable of connecting to a network and displaying videos, such as smart phones, tablet computers, or handheld game consoles, have become more and more popular. In consideration of the portability and convenience in use, a screen arranged on a portable communication device is typically very limited in size, and is thus unable to provide a larger displaying area.
In related art, multiple screens may be pre-connected to a computer host through connection wires to form a video-wall capable of jointly displaying the same video with multiple screens. Video signals to be displayed on the traditional video wall system have to be customized in advance under given number and arrangement of the screens, and stored in the computer host. Accordingly, the number, the size, and the placement of the screens used in the video-wall system have to be strictly arranged based on the format of video signals stored in the computer host, and are not allowed to be flexibly adjusted.
However, different portable communication devices may be provided with screens of different sizes, and may be installed with different operating systems. If multiple portable communication devices are employed to joint display the same video by adopting the structure of the traditional video-wall system, then the number of the portable communication devices, the size of the screen arranged on each portable communication device, the operating system installed in each portable communication device, and the placement of the portable communication devices should be restricted to a fixed pattern, and not allow the user to flexibly change the combination of the portable communication devices for jointly displaying the same video based on his/her preference. Apparently, such restriction severely reduces the convenience and flexibility in use, and is therefore not an ideal solution.